


To Know

by pyukumuku



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: F/M, but not really? its just a neat little thing that happens, post gaiden/echoes spoilers in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyukumuku/pseuds/pyukumuku
Summary: Tobin tells a story of Alm and Celica's relationship.





	

 

"You know..." Tobin laughed as he answered a soldier's question. "Lord Alm and Lady Celica had a lot of trouble coming to terms with their feelings. They loved one another very much actually! They just had to get to know each other again."

* * *

 

Alm fumbled with his hands as he paced around the castle. He was having, in his words, a bit of trouble. But...his friends could see that it wasn't _just_ a bit. The hero-king continued to pace before getting stopped by Grey and Tobin. "...What? I'm...kind of busy thinking here."

"Yeah, thinking." Grey rolled his eyes. "Dude, are you really doin' good? Cause from what Tobin and I could see, you aren't." The Dread Fighter crossed his arms. "You're really out of it. Tell him, Tobin." Grey pushed Tobin to Alm. "You're his friend too."

"D-Did you really have to put me on the spot...?" Tobin sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck as he mumbled. "I wish Kliff was here..." The Bow Knight cleared his throat before questioning Alm. "Grey's right, man. What's up? We're your friends, so...you can tell us anything. Did Celica kick you out or something?" Tobin was joking around, but quickly got an arm to his side from Grey. "Ow! I was just joking!"

Alm chuckled at the scene. Tobin and Grey always knew what to do to cheer him up. "...Thanks, guys. But it's not that. It's just...you know how close Celica and I were when we were kids, right?" Tobin and Grey nodded and Alm continued. "Well...it really feels like I know nothing about her now. Once I asked her if she wanted to spar like we used to as kids...and she just laughed at me and declined." The hero blushed and covered his face. "I can't believe myself! Who'd ask their girlfriend if they wanted to spar!" He groaned and fell to his knees.

Grey held in a laugh, causing Tobin to frown at him. "Grey--! Ugh, I'll handle this myself..." He knelt down beside his friend and offered his hand. "Come on, get up. That...was pretty dumb of you to do, but hey. It's not the end of the world!" Tobin pat Alm's shoulder as he helped him up. "Can't you just...talk? I mean...it's not  _that_ hard to get to know her new hobbies."

"...Yeah, you're right! It might be a little awkward, but it's not like it's going to end up badly. I'll go see if I can find her now. Thanks, Tobin!" Alm gave Tobin and Grey a smile as he left to go find Celica.

"...Do you think he's gonna make it?" Grey leaned on Tobin's shoulder. 

"Well, yeah. I don't see why he isn't." Tobin smiled as he put his hands on his hips. "Oh, by the way..."

"Hm?"

"Can you get off of my shoulder?"

* * *

 

"He asked you if you wanted to _spar?!_ Hah!" Mae slapped her knee as she started to laugh. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! Oh, Goddess...!" She held her stomach as she continued to laugh.

"Mae...!" Celica sighed as she tried not to laugh too. "Come on, stop it! Can you really blame Alm? We're finally spending time together without any conflict trying to split us...it  _has_ been about...ten years since we last met." Celica frowned as she remembered the event that lead to them being split apart. "Regardless, I'm happy that he asked to do something with me."

"...But, Lady Celica. Doesn't that mean...you don't know what his new hobbies are? I mean, trust me. Do you really think that he would ask you, a princess, to spar with him?" 

"..." Celica stood up from her bed. "Oh, Goddess...you're right. I...don't know what he'd really like now...or his hobbies, even! No wonder he tried to ask me that...we used to play with wooden swords when we were kids..." The princess put a hand to her mouth. "And I laughed at him too! Oh, I must have made him feel like a fool!"

"You can still go apologize, Lady Celica! And maybe you can ask him about his new hobbies, too!"

"Yes, you're right, Mae." Celica pumped both of her fists. "Getting to know him again can't be that bad. I'll be off, now. Let me know if you need anything!" Celica waved to Mae as she opened the door and left.

"Have fun, Lady Celica!" Mae leaned out of the room and waved to her friend. "I hope things go well!" Mae smiled and was about to shut the door when she had heard groaning. "...Huh?" She peeked behind the door and saw a fallen Alm rubbing his nose. "Oh, boy...you OK?" Celica winced as she helped him up. "Are you by any chance looking for Lady Celica?"

"Oh, y-yeah! Ow..." Alm rubbed his nose again. "I-I mean...yes. I'm looking for Celica. Have you seen her?" 

"You  _just_ missed her! She went out to look for you, actually! But..." Mae smiled as she signaled for Alm to listen closer. "Just so you know, Lady Celica reaaaaalllly loves jasmines!" The priestess giggled as she pat Alm's shoulder and walked away. "See ya!"

"...Jasmines..." Alm put his hand to his chin as he started to think. "...Oh!" He slammed his palm on his forehead. "Of course, she always loved jasmine flowers!" The male smiled as he started to reminisce about their childhood together. He decided to leave Celica be. Alm was hesitant, he didn't want to worry Celica, but...maybe if he's fast, it'll be fine. Right? But first...

...

"You want me to escort you back to Ram? Why?" Tobin questioned his friend. Alm went to Tobin for help on getting back to Ram Village. Tobin didn't mind, but he still wanted to know why. "Did you forget something back at Mycen's place?"

"Oh, no. Not at all." Alm smiled. "I think...I figured out what I could do for Celica now. I had to get some help from Mae, but...still. I feel kind of stupid for not knowing this before despite it being one of my most precious memories." The prince rubbed the back of his neck. "You know that field we always used to go to? The one Celica reaaaaally liked?"

"...Oh! Now I know what you're talking about!" Tobin grinned as he gave Alm a thumbs-up. "I got it. Come on, my horse is outside!" The bow-knight signaled Alm to the direction they should head.

"...Huh?" Celica stops and witnesses Alm and Tobin leaving the castle. "...Where are they going?" After seeing them leave, she noticed Valbar and Leon talking. "Oh, Valbar!" Celica waved to the knight. "Do you know where Alm and Tobin are going?"

"Oh, them? Erm..." Valbar stroked his chin as he thought. "Well, I heard something about a Ram. Not much else..."

"Ram...?" Celica gasped. "Oh, Alm!" The princess couldn't help but smile. "Leon, can I ask you something?" Celica giggled as she held Leon's hand in hers.

* * *

 

 

Tobin put his hands in his pockets as he wandered around Ram Village. He whistled as he started to take things in. "It's been so long since I've been here, haha..." He stretched his arms out. "Mmmh! Glad I came back here, though! It was nice to see everyone again..." He smiled as he remembered the smiles of his family after he came back to them and told them everything. He was especially giddy to give them the money he earned.

"Oh, Tobin!" Celica ran over and stopped by his side. "Where's Alm?"

"C-Celica?! How'd you get here? And...how did you know we were here?"

Celica smiled and pointed to Leon behind her. "Hitched a ride! I heard from Valbar that you were on your way here, and I think I had an idea of what Alm was trying to do..." 

"Well...if you already know, knock yourself out!" Tobin put his hands on his hips as he stood aside for Celica. "Right there, to the fields." Tobin smiled as Celica thanked him and watched her go. "Now, that'll show Grey! I'm a good wing-man too!"

...

Alm sighed as he rested from picking jasmine flowers. He already had a basket full as he prepared to try and make a bouquet for Celica. "...I hope she likes this..." He felt bad for taking the flowers from the field. But...they didn't grow anywhere else but there. The boy stood up with basket in hand as he marveled at the field of flowers. For a moment, he could see his younger self running towards Celica, the two comparing their brands. "...Heh." Alm smiled to himself. He could almost hear Celica calling out to him.

"Alm...Alm...!" But...it sounded a bit too real to him.

Alm turned around to see Celica running towards him, arms stretched out. "There you are, Alm!" Celica laughed as she leapt into Alm's arms, causing Alm to lose his balance.

"W-Woah! C-Celica!?" Alm starts hopping to the left, then to the right. He tries to regain his balance but ends up falling again, knocking the basket off. "Ow!" Alm forces a smile as he pushes himself up. "C-Celica..." He couldn't help but blush when Celica looks up at him with a smile on her face. "...Uh..."

"Alm...I wanted to apologize for before, when you asked me if you wanted to...spar with me." The princess giggled. "I...realised soon enough that we...both don't really know much about each other after all those years we've been apart."

"...Yeah. I really wanted to do something for you, and...um...I didn't really know how to ask? B-But still. I...got you these." Alm smiled as he grabbed a handful of jasmines from the fallen basket and handed it to Celica. "It's no bouquet, but..." Alm fell silent, blushing and looking down.

"...Alm..." Celica gasped lightly as she took the flowers in her hands and sat up. "...Thank you, so much..." Celica held them close and smelled them, giving a satisfied sigh as she did. "...It's been so long since I've been here. I...missed them."

"That's why I wanted to bring them to you..." Alm sat up and put his hand on Celica's knee. "I knew you loved them so much, and...they don't really grow around the castle." The prince removed his hand from Celica's knee and put it on Celica's cheek. "Can we...get to know each other more?" He smiled to her.

"...I'd love to." Celica nodded and smiled as she hugged Alm, with Alm hugging her back.

"...Heh." Tobin smiled as he watched the scene. "I should give them some privacy..." The bow-knight mounted his horse and left the scene. "I guess I can consider that a mission accomplished."

Later on, the two returned to the castle hand in hand. Their love renewed, and their feelings in full force. Celica still held the jasmine flowers that Alm had given her, placing them in her room. She stood by the window, smiling as she looked on Alm working together with their soldiers to create a garden of jasmines.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i read that after u beat echoes...the title screen changes to alm and celica grown up and walking together and im going to Die and it gave me insp for this


End file.
